Harvest Moon Panic!
by sparky34
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS YURI Two difrent girls one is popular and is loved by all one is shy yet cute and easy to be with what happens when they meet and find out what their missing is each other and that this may lead to friendship and the ability to say goody
1. Chapter 1

First Day

Luna's POV

I stare out the window my dark blue eye's watching the outside world we my sister and grandmother just moved to Harmonica Town to start up a clothing store. I was so excited cause I hadn't made many friends at the last town we lived in luckily though this is a fresh start. The one thing that I do remember about my old town was this very beautiful girl that I would always see at the beach. She was so pretty that I was always afraid to approach her so I never got to meet her it kind of sucked. But now that were at this awesome new town I know I will make friends I can just feel it. As I stare out the window I begin to dream of what my new life will be like I'm only out for like 5 seconds when "hey Luna you think you could help us out hear I mean you said you would!" it was my older sister Candace she was 2 years older than I was and most of the time she is friendly and easy to talk to but piss her off and she will kill you. I sigh and look over she standing by all the boxes that contain my stuff their mostly empty note books that I plan to fill with my amazing drawings.

I stand up and lift one of the boxes only to realize that it is insanely heavy "whoa!" I say as I stagger back then drop the box there is a smashing sound like broken glass "no my glass figures!" I cry then rip the box open to see all my glass figure shattered inside. Candace rolls her eye's and goes back to setting up the computer she is pretty good at that kind of stuff just like I'm good at drawing and writing I sigh and close the box and look at my grandmother for help but she to is busy doing something she is great at making list that women will take inventory of everything it's pretty crazy. I decide I'm on my own hear and begin to pick out the broken piece's and see if any of the figure's survived to my despair every single one had been shattered I groan and close the box "I got some trash hear" I say then push the box next to the door no one answers me their all to busy. that's when I decide it's time for me to make my escape and do some exploring I mean I can unpack later I crawl to the door and reach for the handle " Luna you can't leave this place is still a mess help out around hear" says my grandma I clench my hand and moan.

I then stand up and look around the store "what am I suppose to do the store looks fine" I say my voice filled with anger "that box over their has some cloths in it why don't you lay them out I want to open for business as soon as possible" says my grandmother not even taking her eye off her list. _Some first day_ I think to myself as I open the box and begin to unpack _how am I suppose to make friends if I'm stuck in this hell hole folding cloths what a joke _I complain to myself then continue to fold and lay out cloths. It is past noon when I finally finish _there its perfect I'm glade one of my talents is doing everything flawlessly _I snicker to myself Candace looks over "wow this actually looks really nice way to go" I shrug "eh its nothing really" I then look at grandma who has fallen asleep at the front counter list in hand "um grandma?" I say Candace walks over to her and shakes her shoulder's lightly "granny get up" she says she then awakens little startled then she smiles at she looks around "wow Luna did you do this?" she ask I rub the back of my head "yeah" I say a little embarrassed Candace smiles "if you want you can go look around a little bit just be back by 6 you hear?" says my grandmother my eye's fill with happiness "really I can!" I yell she nods and I grab a pen and a note book and bolt outside.

I am only two steps out of my house when BAM I am on the ground in a second I look up and am amazed to she HER the girl from the old town staring at me she still hold her beauty and elegance I feel myself going red the moment I see her "uh um" are the only two words I seem to be able to stammer out she then extends her hand I gulp then reach up and take it when I am on my feet I am now face to face with her she has large brown eye's filled with mystery as she stares at me she seems a little shocked I cant help but just stare at her. She then narrows her eye's and gives me a smirk _uh I c-cant move _I say to myself realizing that for some reason I am unable to move as if I am frozen she then grabs my arms and leans in I feel myself getting dizzy she then puts her lips to my forehead and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting

Minami's POV

_Since when have the tree's of the forest looked less green?, Since when have the flowers lost their scent?, Since when have the birds and bee's been so silent? Since the day I had to be with them alone. _These are the questions running through my head as I walk past the forest my mind is nothing but a tool of torment now constantly reminding me of what I had and what I lost I can feel my chest tighten as I think about it now I close my eye's to try and drown out the pain I then look at the river's reflection and feel my eye's begin to water I see us holding each other and smiling. I see us kissing and laughing I look away and look back and I just break down when I just see my reflection no one else I dry my eye's and hold myself how could I have lost her I thought she loved me I guess I was wrong I then hear footsteps I dry my eye's and stand up and turn around my body tightens she stands before me her long golden hair pulled back in a ponytail her sharp green eye's still hold a look of dignity I tighten my mouth and stare at her. My chest in so much pain it might burst "Iwasaki-san there are new arrivals you should go greet them you do represent this town after all" she says her voice firm and strong I narrow my eye's then simply nod "I will when I decide to head into town until then I think they'll live" I say my voice strong and yet I can hear it breaking a bit I then see a bit of anger in her eye's "I see" she says her voice now a bit shaky she bows turns and walks away her hair swaying as she does.

It is past noon when I decide I should at least meet the new people they should meet the town rep after all as I walk onto my property which splits up the 3 districts I feel myself grow weak yet again. I mean so I represent the town who cares I'm not that big a deal yeah everyone adores me but it does get annoying they will probably be like everyone else they'll see me become amazed and love me everyone else seems to. I walk up to my house and unlock the door and walk in my dog Cherry lifts her head yawns then puts her head back down I place a piece of fish in front of her she see's it gulps it down then falls back to sleep I pet her then leave. I walk down the path that leads to Harmonica Town now wishing I wasn't so popular as I get to the bridge I sigh this was were me and her had our first kiss I slide my hand along the side of the bridge it was late summer when it happened I still remember it I then get to Town Hall and walk in the Mayor and his son both bow as I enter I bow back then begin business "a new resident I hear has moved in I would like to know who so I can welcome them" I say my voice one ton and cold sounding like it always is but I think that is one reason people find me so cool I look cold and hateful really I just want love. The Mayor is the one to answer "aw yes that would be the Nagisa-san family their taylors" I sigh then look at Gill who hands me a folder "hear is their info" I take it bow then leave I look at the file and see that they have bought the vacant store that is right under the infirmary I head over there when I am almost at the door a girl runs out and slams right into me she ends up on her butt why'll I stand their unmoved or hurt she shakes her head and looks at me then her eye's widen I extend my hand I the moment she touches it I begin to tingle and feel strange inside I stare at her she holds a notebook in her hand and she has pink hair that she has in pigtails its curly and she wears little white flowers in her hair I then decide I need to test something I narrow my eye's and give the girl a small kind of evil smile instantly I see her whole body tighten I then place my hands on her arms and press my lips to her forehead she breaths out then collapses I roll my eye's and decide I should come back tomorrow I don't care all that much about people anyway especially this little kid. I turn and walk away deciding I'll greet this family when I actually am in the mood to hear them go on about how pretty I am when really that makes me mad too as I walk past the bridge though I cant help but place my hand to my lips they feel warm and strange I don't really know how to explain it I kind of like it though.


	3. Chapter 3

The Garden Girl

Luna's POV

I wake up a bit dizzy and confused when I look to my left I am shocked to see a girl in a long dress sitting next to my bed I can't help but scream the girl looks worried then smiles at me "do not fear Nagisa-san I am not going to hurt you" she stands up and I am aw struck at her beauty she has long dark brown hair and very pretty golden-brown eye's I give her a weak smile then just figure out that she knows my name "Nagisa-san?" I say my voice very low and timid she smiles "aren't you Luna Nagisa?" she asks her voice very sweet and chipper I slowly nod. She bows "I'm Anissa Suzamia nice to meet you Nagisa-san" I smile and lean back "um uh were am I?" I ask now a bit confused Anissa smiles "you are at the Harmonica Infirmiry I found you passed out and brought you hear but the minute I saw you sleep I didn't want to leave so I stayed hear all night" she smiles again I then look at my watch "HAAAAAAH!" I wail "is it really already the next day how long was I out!" Anissa takes a moment then says "all night and I stayed with you cause Nagisa is so cute when she sleeps I just couldn't stop admiring you" she clasps her hands together and swoons I now begin to worry "heh that was very nice of you Suzumia-san" I say she shrugs it off "not really so how are you feeling?" I then jump up and wave my arms around "I feel fine see all better!" I yell Anissa smiles then stands up "then I would like to walk Nagisa-san home so I can make sure she does not faint again ok?" she asks. I jump off the bed and stare at her she extends her arms and I take it she pulls me close and we leave as we walk I realize I did not see any doctor "um Suzamia-san were is the doctor I didn't see one?" I say as we leave she looks at me and winks "he's probably collecting medicine he does that his name is Jin" we walk down a path and reach my house "um thank you very much for doing all this!" I say then I bow in respect.

Anissa shrugs again then takes my hand "I just hope that Nagisa-san will be more careful I only have know her for a few short moments but I just feel as though we are family you know what I mean!" she cry's I'm so shocked by this change in attitude I don't know what to say I give a weak smile then go inside and shut the door _talk about being friendly _I think to myself I look around Candace is on the computer typing away and grandma is at the counter with her list " Luna their you are you had us worried sick I thought we said be back by 6 it's the next day smart one!" yells Candace _jee I totally didn't pass out and have to spend the night in a hospital thanks for caring you guys _I say to myself "oh uh I uh" Candace stops paying attention and grandma never cared I sigh and head to my room "oh no thanks to you we have to open the store late so you get to deal with the costumers Luna!" barks Candace I close my eye's and grit my teeth "cant granny do it!" I snarl that's when grandma snaps back to earth "sorry I still haven't made sure we have everything just do it Luna" she then goes back to her list I cross my and give Candace a mean look _if we don't freaking have everything how we suppose to sell cloths! _I bark to myself I then go and stand by the cloths "ok fine" I say really pissed that I have to work after just getting over being in the hospital that's when I remember the girl the one that kissed me she's why I fainted. I then think again how pretty she was her short brown hair that is spiky in the back her big mysterious brown eye's the way she smiled at me I then feel my heart start to pound as I think of her _whoa girl calm down she's just a girl not god calm be calm _I take a beep breath then close my eye's that's when I hear the clinging of bells I open my eye's and I see Anissa standing in front "oh hey" I say then wave Anissa bows then walks around "what pretty cloths who made these?" she says her voice filled with amazement that's when Candace stands up "that would be me I made these cloths I am-" but sis is cut off by garden girl.

She bows then blurts out "your Candace Nagisa-san your Luna's big sis!" she chimes full of pep and happiness Candace blushes "wow how'd you know that?" she says a hint of concern in her voice Anissa gives a sly grin then hugs my arm "Kathy Sonazaki told me she is the one who got all your personal info cause she is the Town Reps right hand girl she the City Council president after all" Anissa hugs my arm tighter I smile and begin to know that I just might have a friend. Candace crosses her arms "so she is the Mayor" says Candace who looks at me and smirks Anissa just begins to laugh "no no no she's not the Mayor we already have one of those though he doesn't really do anything she takes care of stuff like getting the info about new residents then taking it to Iwasaki-sama" she says all playful and what not her ton then changes "Iwasaki-sama is the town rep so she is most loved cause she represents all three districts in this town there is a rep for each but she is the one who has to set the ton for all the districts so she has the most respect of us all I am the rep for Flute Fields I represent all the people who live their and if there is a problem I try and fix it most of the time I can but some times we have to call on Iwasaki-sama that rarely happens though" I stare at Anissa for a long time the way she describe this person sent a chill up my spin she was so mysterious and strange she sounded so beautiful though. I let out a little sigh and looked at Candace who looked just as amazed as I did "wow talk about having a lot on your shoulders" says Candace Anissa shake's her head "the work isn't hard or anything it's usually just her attending the meetings and listening to each rep say how the week went and stuff she then will say how she wishes for each district to change is their has been a problem but beside that she is pretty much a normal girl she just is very special to all of us" she says I feel nervous just hearing about her this town is cool and stuff I wonder what my fate will hold for me?


	4. Chapter 4

The Church

Luna's POV

After hearing about the town rep I feel funny Anissa looks at me "what's wrong Nagisa-san do you feel ill?" I shake my head "no I just the way you described Iwasaki-san made me a bit nervous I wonder what will happen when I meet her" I say Anissa shrugs "nothing most likely Iwasaki-sama keeps to herself most of the time she give's off this really cool mysterious vibe every time she appears it's weird" I give a weak smile then look down "that kind of reminds me of someone I met last night" I say kind of just talking out loud Anissa looks at me now interested "who?" she asks. I shrug "just some girl I kind of slammed into her in my hurry to go explore this town I think that's when I fainted" Anissa narrows her eye's "what she look like?" she ask I shrug again "I don't remember I got to look at her for a split 3 seconds so" Anissa sighs then looks at her watch "oh I have to go!" she yelps I look at her "were you headed?" I ask interested to see were she is off to "the church it's time for my moment of prayer I must leave" she turns and bolts from the shop _prayer we have a church? _I think to myself as if I had said the question out loud Candace says "the church is only a couple steps away it over looks the town you can see it if you go outside" she says if that I leave and head outside I look around then I look behind me and see that looks like a giant cross _that must be the top of the church _I say to myself _I bet its really pretty inside_ I think then decide to find out. I head in the direction of the cross I get to some steps and stare in wonder at the prettiest building I've ever seen _whoa _I say to myself 'hey your hear!" shouts a familiar voice I turn around and see Anissa she winks "hey" I wave "this place is so pretty" I say looking around their were cherry blossoms every where and they were very pretty "this place is why our town is so famous this is cherry blossom church hill but for short we call it blossom hill" I look around stilled amazed at how pretty it was "so what you doing out hear shouldn't you be inside praying?" I say Anissa shakes her head I like to pray with nature its way more peaceful she then turns around and knell's in front of a cherry tree "join me Nagisa-san pray to god for all he has given us" she then closes his eye's and prays I slowly walk over and knell next to her and close my eye's.

As I knell I am able to hear all the sounds of nature its pretty I open one eye and look at Anissa she opens one eye and looks back "Nagisa-san is even cute when she prays" she says then closes her eye I do they same. As nature sings I breath out only to be interrupted by shouting "SUZAMIA-SAN!" shouts a shrill voice I look to she a girl with orange hair in a pink maid outfit running toward us I stand up and look at Anissa "it's Maya-san" she breaths when the girl reaches us she is in a panic "YOU FORGOT, YOU FORGOT EVERYONE IS WAITING!" shouts the girl I look at Anissa you now looks horrified "OH NO CLUB!" she yelps springs to her feet then turn to me "Nagisa-san I am sorry but I must go please do not be mad goodbye!" she bows and both the girls run off. I sit on my heels a bit confused _club? _I think to myself _what club? This town has clubs? This is like a giant high school _I think to myself I then stand up and see someone enter the church _could it be her! _I say _I could be I want to find out!_ I then bolt to the door and pull it open inside it was breath taking how pretty it was. In front of the alter stood two people on had dark wavy purple hair and was wearing a floral skirt and a long sleeved shirt with a shawl around it the other wore a short black lacy thing both had their back turned praying then the women with the purple hair spoke "…Iwasaki-san I heard you skipped another meeting" I froze _its her the Town rep this is it! _I now begin to panic on my way to reach for the door I fall "HAAAAH!" I yell then slam into the ground. Both women turn around the minute I see her face I freeze it's the girl that kissed me she stands to the purple haired lady they both look surprised then the girl smile's I feel my heart start to pound "…my you just cant stay on your feet can you?" she says her voice gentle and sweet she walks over and crouches in front of me. I feel myself become nervous "I-I-I-I" was all I managed to say she smiles again and gently pushes hair out of my face the moment she touches my I feel almost unstoppable "…what is your name my dear" she says her ton friendly and sweet "Nagisa Luna" I say very worried she closes her eye's "Nagisa what a pretty name do you mind if I call you Nagisa-chan?" I swallow hard then shake my head. She stands up then extends her hand "Nagisa-chan take my hand" I reach out and take her hand she gracefully pulls me up "oh Nagisa-chan your ribbon on your dress it's loose" she then reach's out and fixes the ribbon I feel myself go red as she does this.

She then smiles _no way!___I say to myself _I can't move again! _I begin to feel funny "Nagisa-chan I wish to give you something as my way of saying I hope you remember me?" she then holds my arms and leans in this time for my lips. I panic then for some reason begin to close my eye's and go with it _wait stop! You can't! _I yell to myself before we kiss the church bell rings and she stops "it seems I must go Nagisa-chan it was nice meeting you" she then exit's the church I stand their a little dazed. The women with purple hair smiles "hello I don't believe I have met you from what I heard from Iwasaki-san you are the new girl am I right?" I nod still a little confused _did she not see what just almost happened! _I say in my head the women smiles. She then turns back around and goes back to praying "my name is Mira Takura nice to meet you Miss Luna" she says not even turning to look at me I sigh and leave the church my head still spinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa-chan

Minami POV

I lay in my bed my big white dog Cherry laying next to me on the floor _what is wrong with me she isn't the one but why now can I not stop thinking about her? _I think to myself the girl from yesterday the one who's face keeps popping up in my head. I roll on my side and hug my pillow _I only want Kathy that's all and I will get her back_ as I say these words in my head I feel a tear trickle down my face. I touch it with my hand it's warm and wet I hug my arms tight trying to calm down. I then look at the clock _I should go and pray _I think to myself I then stand up pull on my black boots and leave. When I get outside I am greeted by Julius he is a boy that has had a crush on me for about 3 months now "hello" I say not even bothering to look at him "I heard you skip another meeting this week Iwasaki-san why?" I shrug and keep walking "I can just get Kathy to go over what I missed like I did last time" I sound cold and angry but I always sound like that.

Julius shake's his head "you really should attend" I stop and turn on him "YOU MUST BUTT OUT UNTILL YOU BECOME A REP YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THE BISNUESS OF US ATTEND OR NOT I WILL STILL WATCH OVER THIS TOWN AND REPRESENT IT SO STAY OUT!" I then storm off leaving poor Julius so confused he stands with his mouth hanging open. _I hate how he thinks he can just butt in like that the business what I do is no concern to him neither are what any of the reps he should stop pestering them _I say to myself as I walk. When I get into town I see Suzamia-san heading up to the church I decide to follow her when I get to the church I simply head inside. Mira is inside praying she turns when I shut the door "Iwasaki-san why hello" I nod then take my place beside her and begin to pray. I open my eye's and stretch "my what a pretty day today is the cherry blossoms look so petty today don't they Iwasaki-san?" says Mira she flattens out her skirt "yes they do" I look down remembering when I went to the Flower Festival with Kathy it was out first date and the day I found out I loved her.

I sigh and close my eye's so I can relive that moment "Iwasaki-san…what on earth are you thinking about?" asks Mira I shrug "oh just stuff" I then look at Mira her eye are sad and lonely looking much like how I feel. I swallow hard my heart beginning to ach even though my love is not dead she isn't with me much like how Mira is her husband died 2 years ago and it still hurts her my love left me 2 days ago and I feel like she has died. Mira smiles at me then takes my hand "what troubles you so you look like you are in great pain" says Mira her voice soft and friendly I swallow and shake my head "I'm fine…just tired" I then go back to praying so does Mira we are silent for a long time until she breaks it "you haven't been attending the meeting why is that Iwasaki-san?" I don't say anything I don't want to say anything before I can though a shriek breaks the silence I turn to see the new girl on the ground when she see's me her face goes red I can't help but smile "you just can't stay on your feet can you?" I say my ton friendly she stammers and I walk over "what is your name?" I say I then crouch down she stares at me for along time then she reply's "Nagisa Luna" she says her voice timid and weak "Nagisa that's a pretty name may I call you Nagisa-chan?" she swallows then nods her head I stand up and extend my had "take it" I say cool and calmly she does and the moment she touches me my whole body becomes warm and calm inside I feel happy. I then hold her arms and lean into to kiss her before I can the church bell tolls and I say goodbye and leave her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Drawing

Luna's POV

After I come home from the church my head still spinning I lean against the door and let out a deep breath _why did I suddenly get the urge to kiss her? _I ask myself as I stare at my feet. I look up Candace is typing madly on the computer and grandma is finally starting to make cloths I walk past them and head into my room and flop on the bed _I should draw her _I think to myself I mean why not I haven't practiced anyway and she is the prefect person to draw she is really pretty and mysterious so drawing her will be a challenge I grab my sketch book and pen sit down at my desk and begin to draw I am their for about an hour when I sit back and look at my picture I smile is was beautiful flawless the best I've ever done. I take the picture and put it in a folder then slide the folder under my mattress where no one can find it I then lay on my bed. And stare at the wall _Iwasaki-san is so pretty and mysterious I bet she is really popular with boys _I sigh and wish I could be like her I then hear a knock on the door I stand up and go to answer standing outside is Anissa "um hello what are you doing hear do you need something?" she simply shakes her head "I HEARD IWASAKI-SAN TRIED TO KISS YOU IS IT TRUE!" I stare at her then look at my family who are now staring at me "uh now isn't the place to talk about this can we go somewhere else please?" she grabs my hand pulls me outside where I shut the door "is it true is it hu?" I blush then nod. Her eye's brighten "no way no way!" I stare at her a little confused "how did you find out about this anyway I hadn't told anyone" she gives a devilish smile "oh a little bird told me well actually Mira is the one who spilled the beans" I then think back and remember the purple haired women "is she the one with dark purple hair?" I ask Anissa nods "that's her she said that Iwasaki-san lend into kiss you but then left when the church bell rang your so lucky that means your on her list of favorites she is very selective about who is trust as nice as she may seem most of us no nothing about her except her name there are only two people who are on the list" I stare at her "who are they?" she smile's "you and Kathy are the only people who are on the list" I stare at her _no way I am the only one who will get to know her along with some girl named Kathy _Anissa winks "your lucky girl soon you will get to know all about Iwasaki-san" she waves then run's off.

I stand in place not knowing what to say then I look at the bridge and see Iwasaki-san and soon my heart starts to beat really fast. I swallow hard and begin to feel light headed she looks over and see's me "Nagisa-chan is that you!" she calls out her voice sweet and gently I swallow again then wave ever so slightly she walks over when she gets to me I can hardly breath. She walks over "hello Nagisa-chan how are you today?" I smile then answer "I'm fine thank you for caring so much Iwasaki-san but um what are you doing out talking a walk shouldn't you be tending the town?" I then realize I am finally talking to her and not passing out and it is surprisingly easy to do she smiles then shake's her head "I am tending the town I am checking on the new family that just moved in so that I can give them a welcome present" I stare at her a bit confused. She then holds a basket "for you it is from the Town Council please take it" I swallow then take the basket when I brush my hand against hers I feel light-headed and dizzy "Iwasaki-san" I breath she smiles "I put my whole heart into it so please accept it" her voice is soft sweet "yes of course thank you" I take the basket then bow Iwasaki-san looks up at the sky "looks like it's going to rain how pretty" I look at her "if it rains the flowers will become even more pretty!" I say she smiles "would you like to help me water the flowers on the church hill I need to prep them for the upcoming festival" I look at her "but wont the rain do that why not wait for it to rain?" I ask she smiles "just cause the clouds are out doesn't mean it's going to rain sometimes it just cloudy" I think it over and realize she is right "you have to water the flowers in the churches garden?" I ask she nods "it is one of my many duties along with giving awards at festivals and seeing the teams off when they leave town to compete" I look at her "teams?" I say she nods. I think for a moment _this town has teams this is sort of like a giant school _I smile "how strange for the town to have teams" Iwasaki-san smiles "our biggest would have to be the jumping team" she says she then begins to walk and I follow "jumping team?" I say now confused "horse jumping" she corrects I nod "oh I didn't know we had a horse jumping team what other teams do we have?" she shrugs "that's the only major one the others aren't as big but they still are important our horse jumping team should be coming back soon that's what's the festival is about to celebrate our great win in another town" as I walk and listen to her my heart is beating very fast.

When we get to the church I feel like I should bow I then look at Iwasaki-san to see her is praying I then clasp my ands together and lower my head and pray. I open one eye and look at Iwasaki-san she then looks back "Nagisa-chan is even cute when praying it's so unfair" I look at Iwasaki "uh shall we start?" she looks at me and nods "yes" we both stand up and for the next two hours we water and tend to the garden. When the sun begins to set I wipe my forehead "hu I'm kind of tired we've been working for sooo long" Iwasaki smiles "yes that is true how about we head to the bar and get a drink hu?" I nod completely ok with this idea "do they also serve cake I really like sweets it's kind of my weak spot" I blush as I say this "I believe they do have a good selection of cakes and such" as we walk I notice that Iwasaki's hair kind of glows in the moon like which only makes her all the more pretty. When we get to what I think is the bar I sigh "I thought we would never make it such a long walk" I then sink to the floor Iwasaki-san chuckles "it wasn't that long of a walk" I simply stay on the ground to tired to move "haaaaah so tired!" I wine I then hear the door open and I look up to see a girl she was extremely pretty she had long golden hair that was in a ponytail and really pretty green eye's she wore a blue shirt that showed her stomach and a red velvet shirt and cowgirl boots "uh um oh I'm sorry am I in your way!" I say I then stand up and move to the side she simply stares at me her eye's very serious and intense much like Iwasaki's "hrm you must be the new girl I am Kathy Sonasaki nice to meet you" she then bows when she stand up right she looks at Iwasaki and her eye's become narrow and angry looking "don't you have something you should be doing Iwasaki-sama we have a meeting coming up and you should be preping for it" her voice is stern and hard "I was simply going to treat our newcomer to a drink and some of your delicious cake Sonasaki-sama" she says back her ton now unfriendly and full of hate Sonasaki clears her throat and stands aside "this way I shall seat you" I now feel unwelcome and awkward "um actually I should go home I just remembered I have work tomorrow so uh yeah bye nice to meet you Sonasaki-san" I bow then run off when I get home I shut the door behind me and breath out _she was so pretty and ye so scary much like Iwasaki I thought I might have passed out again _I said to myself I then walked over and pulled out the folder from under my mattress and pulled out the picture of Iwasaki _so pretty _I whispered to myself then slipped it into the folder and back under my mattress and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathy

Minami's POV

When Nagisa left I stayed standing in front of Kathy her eye's hard and serious I smile "my why so serious Sonasaki-san" her eye's don't even show the a hint of happiness I sigh and shrug my arms "your worried about the girl aren't you?" after a little bit of silence she finally answer's "what do you have in mind for that poor girl I don't want you hurting her!" I sigh the stretch my ton then changes "isn't human nature to want to touch a beautiful flower once it blooms I mean think about it and as for the girl I am merle doing my job and helping her adjust nothing more" I then turn and leave "if your so worried about her why don't you try for town rep this time around I'm sure you will get it" I can hear her grit her teeth "you damn well know I can't so you better start caring about this town cause you know you'll be rep again so start caring why don't you!" I push the hair out of my eye's "I know I know cool it I was joking anyway beside your right everyone will vote me rep again on the other hand you came close too last year didn't you?" I hear her clear her throat "hrm yes I guess I did come close to you" I then turn and look at her "yes you did but I won anyway" I smile and she looks down "but don't forget I have some completion this year beside you don't you remember?" she thinks for a bit "do you mean the prince?" I nod Kathy ponders this "your right she is quiet popular but she still has you to beat" I shake my head you forget I may not be hear next year and you can't enter cause you too will be leaving due to other duties hu?" I fold my arms and she gives me a mean look "don't play this game Iwasaki!" she shouts "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I apologize" she looks down "I must attend to my work now and I expect you to show at this meeting Iwasaki" she then turns and goes inside I look down "how can I when it hurts to much" I turn and slowly walk away.

As I head in the direction of my house I begin to hear screaming and yelling I turn to see "The Prince" come riding down the path followed by girls screaming her name when "The Prince" see's me she dismounts and walks over "why Iwasaki hello" she bows then looks at me "hrm your back how nice did we win?" she nods "yes" I smile "good I see you have quiet the welcome party" I gesture toward the crowed of girls "hrm yes…I guess so" I smile "but SHE isn't in the crowed is she?" she looks down "what do you mean?" I smirk "you know your angel the one you caught singing in the church?" her eye's then widen "Iwasaki-san uh yes um…yeah" I lift her chin "I bet she can't wait to sing to you for the welcome back ceremony" she pulls away and the crowd around her horse gasps. I look and over at them "I should let you get home…prince" I say the crowd squeals and the prince begins to blush "ah yes goodbye Iwasaki-san" she then climbs up on her horse and rides off toward Flute Fields. As I watch her disappear into the darkness "prince choose your princess well" I whisper to myself I then continue onward to my house with the image of my love in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Rainy Day _

_Luna's POV _

"_HUUUUH!" I moan as I stare out the bedroom window "why does it have to rain it was so sunny when I woke up what happened" I flop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling "God probably made it rain so you would have to do some work around the store today" says my sister who sits in bed reading a light novel I sigh "but today were not even open so he made it rain on the wrong day!" I sit up "hrm I could just take my umbrella and take a walk I don't care about the cold air I want to go outside that's it" I jump out of bed and run to my dresser and as fast as I can I put on my cloths I then grab my favorite pink umbrella and run to the door. When I fling it open I open up my umbrella and get under it "yay freedom!" I skip out into the world I then look in the direction of what I think is Flute Fields and I see someone coming up the path "uh who is that" I walk over to the bridge to get a better and gasp to see that it is Iwasaki-san walking up the path without and umbrella "IWASAKI-SAN!" I call out she looks up and smiles when she gets to me I can feel my heart begin to pound she smiles at me "that umbrella is a bit big for just one person don't you think Nagisa-chan?" I look down "well I am usually with my sister when I have this" she raises an eyebrow "you two must be close hub?" I look down yet again "oh uh actually were not at all close" I look down "that's too bad its good to have someone their like a sister cause they have your back all the time" she looks out at the water as she says this "that's also kind of the point of a lover" her ton becomes soft like she is in pain. I stare at her and her brown eye's almost shimmer "uh Iwasaki-san I was going to take a walk would you care to join me?" I hold out my umbrella and look at her "why thank you but I must get ready for tomorrows Welcome Back festival for the prince" when she says that my eye's widen "Prince?" I repeat she looks at me her brown eye's tender and soft her bangs hang in her face she is sopping wet but it doesn't like she cares "yes she is the one who is the most famous next to me that is she is our horse jumper champion so she is very honored" I stare in amazement "wait did you say she?" I look a bit confused "yes the prince is a girl but if you come to the festival tomorrow you'll see why we call her the prince" she then gracefully turns and walks away._

_I stand their for a bit then head off toward Flute Field before I get their though u find my self on a giant piece of land the road splits in two one continues straight while the other jets off toward a small hill were a very nice house sits "house who lives their I wonder?" not knowing why I decide to go up and see who lives their as I walk up the path I see that it is a farm with a beat up old coop and barn when I finally get their I look around "it's a farm" I say to myself the only building that is all fixed up is the house everything else is in shambles I walk up to the house and run my fingers across the door it is smooth to the touch. Then with out even thinking I grab the door handle and push I am shocked to find that the door is unlocked I open it a bit but before I can enter someone shouts "what are you doing!" I scream then shut the door and turn around it was Sonasaki-sama and standing next to her was Iwasaki-sama I stand horrified "oh I was uh you see I um" Sonasaki waves her hand as if to silence me "your not allowed over hear" she says her voice stern and mean I bow my head in sham "I'm sorry I just wanted to know who lived hear that's all" when I look up I see that Iwasaki looks a little sad "I do this is my Spring, Fall, and Winter home now I will ask that you go" her ton too is cold and stern her eye's also look stern. I nod and bolt as I run I don't even look back I just keep running as fast as I can when I get to the bridge I stop to catch my breath "that was really scary" I say through gasps of air I then turn back I can still see the house a little I then decide that's enough adventure for now and head home for the day I was cold anyway._


	9. Chapter 9

Pain

Minami's POV

_Rain, Rain, Rain it is God crying that is why it rains he _cries_ cause he has no soul mate he cries because he feels alone he cries because he wishes the world could be perfect this is why he cries. Tears, Tears, Tears millions of tears hit the ground each one a sigh of what I did wrong I tell myself I am fine but I'm not nothing about me is fine I let her down I let her fall I made her cry. _I say this poem over and over and over in my head it is all I can remember the only poem that I kept I threw all the others away cause it hurts to read them. I wrap my arms around myself and weep the tears landing on my lap "Kathy, Kathy…Kathy" I whisper her name to myself through my tears when I say her name I feel like I'm being stabbed it hurts to even say her name I swore to myself that I would not cry that I would not cry cause even though Kathy cried when she told me goodbye that was just something she did I remember holding her the night I told her "I love you" she wept like a baby. I would make fun of her for it and she would only cry again but that might have been one reason I feel for her she let her emotions show why couldn't I have wept in front of her when she said goodbye why did I just stand their and watch her run inside and slam the door shut. I replay that day in my head like a movie her words repeat over and over and over. I wipe my eyes and look out the window its still raining I stand up and pull on my boots and head out into the rain as I walk I can't even feel the rain hit me even though I know it is I look at the barn and the coop all broken and shattered I did that right after she left me I came home and smashed all our hard work to bits I still have one of the cuts from when I smashed the windows the walk past them and head in the direction of town when I see the bridge I see a girl with a large pink umbrella standing and staring in my direction "Iwasaki-san!" she calls it was Nagisa-chan I walk over to her and she offers if to see if I want to take a walk with her I decline and tell her I have stuff to due for the Welcome Back festival for the prince when I say prince Nagisa's eye's widen "prince?" she repeats I nod and tell her about the prince when I say that the prince is a girl she is even more surprised "you'll she why we call her the prince is you come to the festival tomorrow" I then say goodbye and head for town hall for the meeting when I get their all the reps have arrived they all stand up and say hello I nod and take my place at the head of the table. They then all give their idea's on what we should do for the festival "as we all know the prince lives in Suzumia's district so she should be in charge of how we set it up" I simply shrug "that would be fair but just giving all the work to poor Suzumia isn't fair now is it Takara-san?" she looks down "I guess not so what should we do?" I shrug then stand up "do whatever you want I simply give her the flower's an congratulate her I'm not really all that important in this decision" I turn and head toward the door "Iwasaki!" shouts Sonasaki-san "your Town Rep your decision matters the most" I shake my head "not really I'll leave it up to you council president" I then leave I haven't taken even one step when Sonasaki bursts out the door "Iwasaki! Stop!" I turn around "what is it?" I say my voice flat Sonasaki grits her teeth "you need to move on and let go like I have this town needs your wisdom and guidance" I roll my eye's "anyway I'm going home" I turn and walk toward home Sonasaki follows lecturing me the whole way their when we get to my house we both stop to see Nagisa opening the door "what are you doing!" shouts Sonasaki the girl screams slams the door shut and turn around I look at her bit surprised she then tries to explain but is stopped I then explain who lives her and then I tell her to go she bolts from her spot not even looking back "hrm what a funny girl she is" I say out loud Sonasaki simply shrugs "breaking and entering the reps home is hardly funny" she then bows and heads back into town and I go inside.


	10. Chapter 10

The Singing Angel

Renee's POV

Three Days Ago

I ride around the track it is surrounded by screaming girls all screaming my name I do my best to try and ignore them but I can't. I jump the last hurdle then have Star Dust come to a halt as I do this the girls scream as if I have done something amazing. I sigh then begin to speak "I would like to be alone so I can relax before I leave tomorrow so I am going to take a solo ride please do not follow me" I then line myself up with the fence and jump over it I decide I should go and pray before I leave so I head for the church. As I ride up the path to the town I can still hear the girls cheering my name "I LOVE YOU PRINCE!" they shout as I ride off into the distance when I get to the Town Reps house I bow my head in respect I then look over at the house the lights are on "wait isn't their a meeting today why isn't she at it?" I say to myself remembering that my mom said that the Town Rep has lost her motivation to care at all. I narrow my eye's "just caged birds" I say to myself "that's all we are" I then continue onward when I get to the town I see that the vacant house under the clinic has been bought "hrm a tailors we needed one of those I wonder if they have met the rep yet" I shrug it off then ride up to the church it is about 9:30 so I should make the visit quick. I hitch up Star Dust to a tree then before I head inside I hear a very angelic voice coming from the church I open the door slightly and look inside to see a girl in a pink maid outfit singing a very pretty song.

She faces me her eyes closed as she sings I cant help but stare at her she has orange hair that is short with two little braids on each side of her head I lean on a pew to listen she then stops and opens her eyes they are a very light blue that is mesmerizing I clap she then shrieks a little "no, no" I say my voice calm and friendly "it's ok I'm sorry to have scared you" I bow then look at her she blushes "your….the Prince right?" she says her voice timid and small I smile "my name is Renee Izumi" I bow again "what is your name?" I say looking at her "um I'm Maya Higurashi nice to meet you Izumi-senpei" I push hair out of my eyes and smile "hrm you in the choir or something?" she shakes her head "poetry club but Sonasaki-san wants me to sing the day you come back at your welcome back ceremony. I smile "I look forward to it" I then turn and begin to leave "I wont be singing alone though this song is a duet so I'm getting Furude-chan to sing with me though we were in a choir at my school so we can both sing pretty well" her voice is still timid and low. I turn and face her "I'm glade I now have something to look forward to when I come back" I then turn and exit the church knowing that I have found a singing angel.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ceremony

Maya POV

I am sitting in front of my mirror my best friend Selena Furude combs my short orange hair she then takes to stands and very neatly braids them. I weakly smile "Maya-chan gets to sing to her angel today don't you?" I swallow hard "yes I do and I'm really nervous" Selena just wraps her arms around me "the beginning is always the hard part" she whispers in my ear "if you can sing the beginning your golden after that its all easy" she winks I look down "but I am singing to someone very special to me" I say my voice weak and quaky Selena smiles but it looked a bit sad "if she is special to you then all the more reason to give it your all kay?" I nod then stand up "lets go we need to be their early remember?" she nods and we head out the door I live in a inn with my mom, dad, and grandma. Selena lives in a bar right underneath us we have been friends since the day me and my family moved hear she is a sister to me. As we walk Selena is surprisingly silent "SeSe-chan?" I say that is what call her it is my nickname for her she looks at me her violet eye's twinkling "yes Maya-chan?" her voice is bright and up beat I shake my head "uh nothing never mind" I look down and keep walking "I wonder is Iwasaki-san will make and appearance?" say Selena I shrug "I don't know she has be acting very strange I heard she skipped another meeting and a luncheon with all the other Reps its so strange it seems as though Sonasaki-sama is doing all the work" Selena shrugs "its none of our business I just hope she pulls it together we need her seeing as Kathy renounced herself as the other Rep and is now the City Council President I wonder how Iwasaki is keeping up with all the work by herself" I shrug "I wonder why Kathy stopped being Rep those two looked great together" I sigh. When we get to the church grounds the two Reps Phoebe and Anissa are already their. I swallow hard "no Iwasaki" I whisper I then see Anissa talking to a girl with pink hair its in pig tails and her hair is kind of curly with white flowers peppering it. I look at Selena "you think that's the new girl?" she asks her voice is filled with interest and her eyes twinkle with mischief "maybe lets go say hello" we both walk over and the girl turns to face us she has pretty dark blue eye's and is very cute.

Selena raises and eyebrow "why hello you the new girl that we've heard about?" her voice is kind yet mischievous she blushes then bows "I am Luna Nagisa its nice to meet you" her voice is bright and cheerful I give a shy smile "um hello I am Maya Higurashi and this is my friend Selena Furude its nice to meet you too Nagisa-chan" we both bow. She smiles "so you guys also ready to meet the Prince I hear she is really pretty and popular and super cool" we both nod "were actually performing for her we are going to sing a song" I chime in Nagisa's face lights up "no way no way that's super cool cant wait to hear I bet you two sound awesome!" she says we both thank her. Selena then tells me we should head over to the stage to warm up we say goodbye and walk away "she is so pretty" I say Selena nods "yeah her innocence is adorable" I roll my eyes soon though the crowd begins to scream I look up and see Iwasaki walking up and right behind her Izumi-senpei I feel myself go weak. Selena places her hand on my shoulder "just make it through the beginning" she whispers in my ear Iwasaki stops in front of the stage and turns to face Izumi-senpei who climbs off her horse and bows "welcome back and congratulations on winning from all the Reps please take this banquet of roses" she then hands the flowers to Izumi who bows and takes the flowers "thank you Sensei I'm glade to be back" the crowd screams Izumi then turns and raises her hand as her way of waving the crowd loses it again. I watch she then turns and looks at me and gives me a small smile I feel my face go red then Iwasaki begins to speak "as a treat Maya Higurashi and Selena Furude out two most talented singer shall sing a song in your honor" we both bow then take our place on the stage. They both sit in the front row Izumi at the end then the Reps next to her I swallow hard my heart beating I thought it would burst out of my chest then out of nowhere I start singing the first sentence of the song I then stop and realize the music hadn't started yet the crowd gasps slightly they then start laughing I feel tears welling up in my eyes then Izumi stands up and clears he throat and the crowd goes silent the music starts and Selena begins to sing and I simply stand their as she sing I stare at the floor completely unable to form the words I just stand mute as Selena sings she looks over at me worry filling her eye's but in the ends up singing the whole song while I just stood their when the song ends the crowd cheer's they even stand up I look and see that Izumi still is sitting her face emotionless I then run off stag and away from the church "Maya!" calls Selena but I don't answer I just flee.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ride

Maya's POV

I walk into my room and crawl into bed I pull the covers over my head and weep I failed Izumi probably hates me cause I ruined her welcome back how could I have done that. I weep and weep now she hates me I know it I then hear the front door open "where is Maya!" its Selena I simply sob more she then opens my door "Maya-chan please talk to me" her voice is tender and sweet I close my eye's and wail "what have I done" I sob Selena then sits on the edge of my bed and rubs my side "you only wanted to impress Izumi-sama and I think she was impressed you didn't mean to" she hums a sweet tune "don't hum don't sing don't even whistle I'm never going to sing again!" I then feel her hand tighten slightly "Maya-chan" she whispers "just go!" I yell she then stands up and leaves. When the door closes I closes my eye's and let my crying put me to sleep. When I wake up the next morning it is still dark out I look at my clock its 5 in the morning I get up and wrap my blanket around me and head outside it is a bit cold but I don't care why should I the person I wanted to impress now probably hates me. I head to the church when I get their I kneel in front of a giant cherry tree that is on the side of the church. I place my head down and weep why shouldn't I? I've ruined everything I then look up at the tree its leaves or blooming beautifully I sigh "its so pretty just like Izumi-senpei" I then for some reason begin to sing the song that I ruined at the Welcome back party as I do so I feel my heart begin to break I then just stop "no don't stop its really pretty" says a familiar voice. I turn to see Izumi standing in front of me with her horse next to her "don't stop Star Dust likes your voice it seems to calm her" she stokes the horses face.

I simply look down "how can I continue I ruined everything by messing up the song" I lift my head slightly to see Izumi look a bit confused she then walks over and crouches in front of me "ruined the song? You didn't ruin the song you did that to impress me right I thought it was nice I liked it a lot it made me feel special" she then lifts me head all the way up. I feel my heart start to pound "I heard you want to quiet singing is this true?" why eye's widen in surprise "h-how did you know that?" I say Izumi smiles "Furude-chan told me she is really worried about you" I sigh "hrm why should I continue I'll just mess up again" then Izumi begins to laugh I stare at her a little surprised "Izumi-senpei why are you laughing at me?" she wipes her eyes then smiles it is so beautiful and breath taking "because if you don't make mistakes then its not a talent how are you suppose to get better if it come to naturally it also isn't fun if its too easy right?" I think about it and realize she is right "wow I guess your right but what about you? You ride and jump hurdles flawlessly don't know?" she laughs again "nope I sometimes even mess up but for some reason even when I do that my fan group cheers anyway its so weird" I smiles and wrap my blanket tighter around me and shiver.

Izumi stands up and removes her coat and hands it too me "hear this will keep you warm" I reach out and take the jacket "thank you but what about you?" I ask she shrugs then helps me up "come take a ride with me you can come to my house and have breakfast what do you say?" I swallow then very weakly say yes she then helps me up on her horse then gets behind me and we ride off.


	13. Chapter 13

The Piano

Luna's POV

I sit at my desk drawing a picture I look at it I have drawn the Prince from yesterdays festival I stare at the picture this one I'm not all that proud of even though I had a reference the picture still looked bad in my eye's I close my sketchbook and put it in the desk drawer then shut it I then slip my hand under my mattress and pull out the picture of Iwasaki-sama that I drew two weeks ago it seems so strange that I have lived hear already two weeks. I sigh then slip the picture back under the mattress I then flop on the bed "what should I do today?" I say to myself "can's bother Anissa-chan she has stuff to do being Flute Fields Rep and all and beside her I don't have all that many friends" I sit and think for a moment "I guess I should go and pray that seems like something wise to do" I stand up and slip on my shoes then head out before I do I look at my family Candace works at the computer and my grandma is making some cloths "I'm heading out ok?" I get no response I have gotten use to them ignoring me beside I am a bother I turn and leave. When I get outside I see Sonasaki-sama leaning on the bridge I decide I should go and say hi seeing the first time I met her I ran away and the second time she caught me trying to sneak into Iwasaki-sama's house not a great first impression. I walk over and stand by her "um hello Sonasaki-sama" I say she looks at me then looks back at the water "do you need something Nagisa-san?" I swallow then shake my head "uh no I just thought you might like some company that's all" when she looks at me again her look is a bit kinder but she still looks very serious "thank you I have had a lot on my mind being the city council president and all" I stare at her amazed "wow that does sound like a lot of work you must be very busy like Iwasaki-sama hu?" she chuckles softly "ah yes not quiet unlike her my jobs revolve around staying near the town and doing stuff like making sure everyone is happy" I look at her "Iwasaki has to do that in all three districts right?" I ask now wondering if Kathy is the Rep for the town like Anissa is the Rep for Flute Fields Sonasaki smiles again "hu my job is minor I simply to be Iwasaki's secretary really but now and then we do have stuff that we must do together and I kind of have to make sure she gets it done" I giggle slightly which makes Sonasaki raise an eyebrow. She turns to face me "whets so funny?" she asks her ton a bit more up beat "you are kind of like the true Town Rep without you Iwasaki probably wouldn't get things done she needs you doesn't she?" I smile but Sonasaki is much more serious looking "yes…I guess so…now then I am glade we had this chat but I must go now good day Nagisa" she then turns and heads in the direction of flute fields.

As I watch her go I think back to Iwasaki and the day she caught me trying to sneak into her house how her mood changed much like Sonasaki's had. I then turn and head up to the church when I get their the door to the church is open probably to let fresh air in I walk over and then stop cause I hear the sound of very pretty music it is a piano. I slowly walk into the church to see Iwasaki I freeze she sits at the piano the sunlight hitting her beautifully she looks so angelic I swallow hard as I listen to the prettiest yet saddest song I have ever heard. I slowly walk up the middle of the church staring only at Iwasaki I then notice a big white dog sitting very quietly next to her I look at it the dogs back is turns but it looks very majestic sitting next to her. I hardly notice were I am walking when I trip on the stares and go crashing down the music stops and I look up at a very shocked Iwasaki. She rises from the bench the dog stands up too "stay Cherry" she says and the dog sits back down she then walks over to me "are you ok?" she asks her voice tender and sweet I nod "uh yes I didn't mean to interrupt I just I came hear to pray and well I heard the piano and I became mesmerized by the sound and I guess I wasn't watching were I was going sorry" the dog thuds it tails and Iwasaki looks over then she turns back to me "someone would like to meet you" she says she then helps me up and walks me over to the big white dog who now has begun to whimper. I smile then knell down "hello doggy its very nice to meet you" the dog wags its tail "is this your dog Iwasaki-sama?" she nods "yes this is Cherry" I smile and rub the dogs ears "what a cute name" I say then I stand up "can you play?" asks Iwasaki I turn to her "play?" I ask a bit confused she smiles. She then motions to the piano "oh um I learned how but I don't think I remember many of the song I'm sorry" I bow she then sits at the piano "do you know this one?" she begins to play the song is beautiful but also kind of sad I smile "yes I do I remember that song Quiet Winter right?" I ask she nods then pats the space next to her "come let's play together" I then very nervously take my place next to her and place my hands on the key board "begin" she says and at the same time we begin to play I focus on hitting all the same notes at the same time as her. Everything is going well until I make a mistake "uh I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" I say feeling embarrassed that I messed up she smiles "lets continue where we left off come now" I swallow then we begin to play again when we finally finish the song I breath a sigh of relief "you can play quiet well I am impressed" says Iwasaki I blush "it's nothing I'm surprised I remembered the whole song and you did way better than me anyway" she smiles then looks up and the big stain glass window.

She sighs "I like to come hear and play to be alone it helps me be happy to find inner peace" I stare at her aw struck "I bet with the work you must do I bet this is a great stress reliever" she smiles "I also like it hear cause it is beautiful and quiet" I nod "yeah it is I like it hear to so pretty" Iwasaki smiles "I should go I have things to do see you around" she turns and leaves shutting the door behind her I then sit on the bench and touch the keys of the piano. I sigh then look up at stain glass window "you two play beautifully together" says a male voice I yell then fall out of the chair and look up standing in front of me is a young man he has bleach blonde hair that hangs in his face is also has a cowlick that curls up on his head his eye's are a very pretty blue its not light but its also not extremely dark blue either it's kind of in the middle he wears pants that go to his knee's and a sweater vest. I give him a weak smile "Iwasaki is very odd isn't she?" I look at him a bit surprised "don't say such things about the Town Rep she is very respected don't you know that!" I get to my feet the young man laughs "yes I know that I just feel as though she has lost her motivation I makes me worry this town was were I was raised and I want to know that she is looking after it that's all" I give him a stern look "I guess I see your point and what do you mean losing her motivation?" the man pushes hair out of his eye's then clear's his throat "I heard from father that she skipped two meeting and a luncheon with all the other Reps she never use to do that it's like she doesn't care" I then am very surprised "really I had no idea I just moved hear 2 weeks ago" this bit of info made the man raise and eyebrow. He then puts his hands together "so you're the new girl!" he shouts I nod "yes my name is Luna Nagisa but everyone just call me Nagisa" the boy bows "I am Gill Maebara nice to meet you Nagisa" I nod "well I got to head home since tomorrow is a work day I have to be home early by Maebara-san" I turn and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Flower Tending

Minami's POV

I sit in bed staring at the picture of me and Kathy "Kathy" I say to myself I then put the picture down "hu how is it that I can no longer seem to function" I stand up and pull on my shoes deciding I should go for a walk. I head outside I sigh when I see Julius leaning by my door "what do you want" I say as I walk past him "you going to tend to the church garden seeing as that seems to be the one duty you actually do" I grit my teeth and continue walking "I plan to do that yes why do you care?" I say through clenched teeth he sprints over to my and stands in front of me "Iwasaki-sama what's wrong do you not care for this town anymore?" he says his voice full of concern I sigh and flick hair out of my eye then answer "it's not that I just I'm not myself at the moment that's all" his eye's fill with interest "why what ever is the matter?" he wraps his arm around my shoulder in hopes to comfort me I shove him off. I then turn to leave "it's no business of yours that all I'm going to say go bug someone else your annoying the crap out of me" and with that I leave him as I walk up to the church I notice the Prince standing on the bridge looking out at the water I walk over "why hello Izumi-san" I say the Prince look's over at me and nods "hello Rep how are you" I notice that the Prince is wearing a red scarf "what a pretty neck tie did a fan give that to you?" I reach out and touch it the scarf what made of silk "ah silk how nice" I say the Prince stays silent something as which is normal for her she finally answers her ton is a bit sad "Iwasaki….is love…can I….hu do you have someone you love Iwasaki-sama?" I then smile "I did but my love life is not for you a simple villager to know about why ask?" the Prince clear's her throat "when you found that someone how did you know it was love what stood out?" I take the Prince's had "when your with that special someone there is something strange you seem to also feel warm and happy inside they make you smile and laugh and the littlest things and if it is that someone when you have to be apart even for a day to you it seams' like the longest day of your life" the Prince nods "I see…thank you" she then turns to leave "Prince…if you have found your Princess you best make your feelings know quick for someone else may also like her too and if you wait to long they may take her from you" the Prince nods then leaves I sigh and stare at the water "tell her how you feel Prince don't let her go…don't make her cry….be their for her…or she may die" I bow my head then head off to the church grounds.

When I get their I stop sitting on the steps of the church is Gill Maebara I am surprised to see him their "Maebara-kun!" I call out he lift his head and waves "Iwasaki-sama what brings you hear?" he stands up and bows "the flowers need tending it is one of my jobs as Reps after all" I pick up the water can and begin to water the flowers the sits back down and watches me "you and the new girl play wonderfully together you also looked great doing it" I shrug "when I get the chance it's fun to see who can play the piano" Gill narrows his eye's "that makes two" he says I look over at him "two what Maebara-kun?" he smiles. He then pushes hair out of your eye's "two girls that have played the piano with you both look great with you doing it" I smile "what are you getting at" I say he smiles "don't think you can win Nagisa that way I don't want you hurting her like you did Kathy" I grip the water can "you've been speaking with Kathy haven't you?" he nods "don't worry I have no plans for her so you don't have to worry and let it be know that I am sorry for any pain I caused Kathy now then I have gardening to do so get lost" Gill stand up "for once try and let go" are Gill's last words to me as he heads down the steps into town I drop the watering can and fall to my knee's weeping realizing that what I said about Nagisa was a lie I am beginning to fall for her and I can't I can't hurt anyone ever again especially someone as innocent as her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Flower Festival _

_Luna's POV _

_I sit drawing a picture when I hear a knock on the door "Candace can you get that I'm busy!" Candace groans then answers the door and then shouts back "Luna it's Anissa-chan hear to visit should I tell her to leave cause you SO busy!" she calls back I shut my sketch book and stand up "uh no I got time for a visit send her back!" I call I then hear her tell Anissa something then she is in my room. She waves "hey Nagisa-chan you going to the festival tonight?" I shrug "you mean that flower thing I don't know those things aren't really my cup of tea" she grabs me and pulls me close "go with me Nagisa come view flowers with me it will be romantic and fun!" she then gets down on one knee "come be my guest" I turn my head "come don't act like that your making me embarrassed and fine I'll go with you ok?" she than gets up and jumps around "yay yay I'll make it a night to remember I promise!" I sigh "you really like stuff like this don't you?" she nods "yeah it's the best!" I sit down and continue working on my drawing Anissa looks over my shoulder she likes watching me draw why I may never know but its cool to have a fan. She then grabs the book out of my hand "hey isn't this a doodle of Gill?" she asks I snatch the book back and nod "yeah so I met him yesterday after bumping into Iwasaki-same he seem's really cool" she scratches her chin "it looks I have some competition for my sweet Nagisa-chan I better watch those two" she says under her breath I look at her "Anissa what are you talking about?" she smiles at me "Iwasaki will be hard to compete with seeing as she is the Town Rep and has a lot of unknown things about her as for Gill he will be easy to take down so my main concern is to make sure Iwasaki doesn't try to steal you away from me!" she calls out. I sigh and close my sketch book "again you have lost me" she then wraps her arms around me "don't worry Nagisa all will be ok as long as I watch out for you all will be ok" I roll my eye's then push her off me "lets just get ready for tonight ok?" she nods._

_It is later that day and me and Anissa are all ready "alright lets go!" she calls out she than grabs my hand and we run out the door "Anissa the thing doesn't start for 3 more hours!" I call as she pulls me along "yes but this is the time where everyone is mixing and mingling I want to show off my sweet Nagisa!" she calls back as she runs she then abruptly stops and lets go of my hand which causes me to go flying into someone "look out!" she calls but it is too late I sit on my butt in front of someone I look up and almost die in front of me is Iwasaki-sama and Sonasaki-sama. I sit completely embarrassed "oh my gosh I am so sorry did I hurt you?" I say to them as I scrabble to my feet Iwasaki simply shakes her head Sonasaki on the other hand gives me a scolding "girls there is no running permitted in this town I will give you a warning Nagisa please try and follow the rules and Anissa-sama you should have know better you're a Rep please try to have more pride in how you present yourself?" we both bow our heads and say we are sorry we then head up to the festival. When we get their I am aw struck at how many people are on the grounds "wow all these people live in this town that's amazing!" I say Anissa chuckles "oh no half of them are from the city they show up cause of the cherry blossoms" I then remember that's what makes this spot so famous "so half these people come from the city that's amazing I bet this is when you make the most money hu?" Anissa nods and we walk around. As we walk around I see a lot of people stare at me and Anissa as we walk by I don't take notice cause they probably just think were family or something "will their be entertainment at this festival?" I ask Anissa as we sit at a blanket and watch people go by. She shakes her head "I don't know don't you remember what happened to poor Higurashi-chan?" I then remember how Maya sang at the wrong time then when it was time to sing she just stood behind Furude-chan and let her sing she must have felt awful "poor Maya-chan I wonder if she is ok?" Anissa shrugged "all I know is Furude-chan is really worried she hasn't spoken to her in 3 days I wonder what's up?" then as if they had heard us walking arm in arm come Maya and Selena both laughing idly "hey look its them!" I yell then stand up "hey guys over hear come sit with us!" I call out they wave and walk over. They say their hello's then sit "my my what nice looking food who made all this?" says Maya who takes a bit out of a chocolate tart I then raise my hand "I made it I hope its ok I made it like 3 hours before we left so I was kind of pressed for time sorry if it taste funny" Selena wraps one arm around me "no way Nagisa this is way awesome you may actually be a better cook than Anissa-san" she then winks and looks over at Anissa who crosses her arms. I smile and then take Anissa's hand "I'm probably no where as good of a cook as you I learned most of this from my sister so yeah your probably way better than me" Anissa's eye's sparkle "oh Nagisa how sweet of you too say such nice things thank you!" she then wraps her arms around me Selena then snaps her fingers "I got it let's all get together tomorrow at mid-night and have a tea party Anissa can bring snack how about you and me Maya bring the tea and Nagisa you think you can get your hands on a picnic blanket?" I stare at Selena "a picnic at mid-night where at?" I ask knowing there is no way my grandma would let me out that late "damn your right we need a meeting place" Anissa smiles "come to my house you can sneak into my room through the window it will be really fun!" she exclaimed I smile "I'll have to sneak out how exciting I've never done that before I can't wait!" I say. We all begin to laugh as I sit their laughing I look over on the other side of the church grounds standing by a tree looking out at the water I see Iwasaki her back is turned to me. _

_I sit staring at her for a long time before someone asks "hey Nagisa what you looking at?" they then all look with me and are silent "this will be the first year Iwasaki has attended the festival alone it must be very hard for her" whispers Selena then Maya jumps in "Selena don't gossip especially about the Rep its not every nice" whispers Maya I look over at Anissa who looks the most worried "Kathy also seems to have attended alone people like them always bring someone" she whispers I then notice that Kathy stands on the other side of the grounds looking out at the town "doesn't it seem like those two have been avoiding each other lately?" whispers Selena everyone nods I sit at look at the two of them how alone and sad they must feel much like how I use too but now I have friends I just wish I could help those two "I wonder why that is?" I whisper everyone shrugs "those two have the most mystery surrounding them both come from very big rich families so they way they must have been raised is different than what were use too" says Maya I nod "they also are the two most loved it seems odd how once Kathy was Minami's Rep partner seeing as how their acting now you'd never figure that" says Selena I look at her "Rep partner?" I ask Selena just shakes her head "nothing never mind lets just enjoy the festival ok?" she says we all node and soon I have moved on and am laughing and having a good time again._


	16. Chapter 16

Away At Summer

Minami's POV

I sit at the head of the table in Town Hall as the other Reps decide what to do Spring is almost over and Summer is coming I sit as the wonder what festivals to have and which ones to skip this year. I sigh and stare out the window "Iwasaki don for get that for the first 4 weeks of summer you must go and have that huge meeting up at the city you also must attend all the conventions and check all the paper work that they give you when you return I'll help you look through all the request forms with you when you get back we must figure out which ones to approve and which to dine and after that the festivals I expect you to come to each one and do your duty as well just cause your term is nearing its close doesn't mean you can slake off now" says Sonasaki I nod "of course while I'm out of town you'll be in charge until I get back right?" I ask she nods I then stand up "meet is over back to your duties" I then leave I get outside and see Nagisa sitting on the beach she is doing something I walk up behind her and see she is drawing. I cover my mouth in aw the picture is of me and her and cherry the day we played piano together I crouch behind her she is still unaware of my presence "that's is very good" I whisper in her ear just as I expected she screams and falls over I chuckle "did I scare you Nagisa-chan?" I ask she puts her hand to her chest and breaths heavily "yeah just a little how long have you been behind me?" she asks trying to gain her composer I smile "not long don't worry you draw very well I am quiet impressed its like a picture" she blush's then sits on her heals "its nothing really I just wanted to capture that moment that's all" I smile then stand up. She stays sitting looking small and sweet I push hair out of my eye's "well I like it do you paint as well?" she shake her head "no what's weird is that even though I'm a great artist I can't paint all that well I find it to difficult to make it look good" I smile "yeah painting is hard I don't like it either" she chuckles then goes back to sketching I sit next to her and watch.

I lay back in the sand and stare up at the blue sky "I wish we didn't have Summer" I say to my self she looks over and a little confused "do you not like the heat or something?" she asks I wince wondering if I should tell her for most of the summer I will be gone "…I don't like Summer cause I have to leave" she freezes her face blank and emotionless "w-what?" she breaths I turn my head "I have to tend to some duties in the city" I breath and stare out at the water "….oh…well that sucks I'm sorry" I can't help but smile "….I'll miss you" she says a bit timid I stare at her a little surprised "really?" I say she nods and then turns away "well I should go. Bye" she stands up and leaves I watch as she goes I then rise "Nagisa wait!" she stops and turns and faces me "yes" she says I walk over and stand in front of her "when I get back the summer will almost be over there is only one festival and that is the beach festival I will be back in time for that" I swallow amazed at what I am about to do "come with me" I say. She dosent say anything she simply stares at me after I moment I decide to leave she then answers "yes!" she says I turn and look at her "did you say yes?" I say now a little amazed she nods "I will go with you I would be happy too" I smile then bow and turn to leave she then shouts back "have fun!" u wave then head in the direction of the church I then stop "hey!" I call to her she stares me "what!" she calls I then walk back over to her "come with me and help me tend the church garden I know you like it up their so come with me?" she blushes then nods "I'd like that lets do it" we then both head up to the church both happy and already wishing summer would end.


End file.
